


Вівця

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн отримує освідчення в коханні від несподіваного шанувальника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вівця

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128882) by slightestwind. 



> Дякую моїй няшній беті sam_vz

Курт усвідомлює, що саме відбувається за два місяці до Блейна, коли заглядає подивитись як проходить підготовка до Різдвяної вистави і спостерігає як Блейн намагається угамувати купку непосидючих, бешкетних дітей, одягнених у костюми тварин з хліву, щоб більш старші дітки змогли прорепетирувати свої слова.

Курт посміхається увесь час, і підбадьорливо махає Блейну рукою, коли Блейн, з розкуйовдженим волоссям, кидає на нього погляд сповнений благання і промовляє лише губами _Я тебе люблю_ , а потім _Рятуй_ , через глядацьку залу.

Впродовж репетиції один з маленьких хлопчиків, одягнений як овечка, кілька разів блукає туди, де Блейн грає на піаніно, і ховаючись за ним, дивиться на Блейна з широко розплющеними очима, наче Блейн – найчарівніше зі всього, що він коли-небудь бачив.

Курт може тільки подумки погодитись, _О, сонечко, як я тебе розумію_.

-

На День Святого Валентина Курт звільняється з роботи раніше, щоб трохи поприбирати у квартирі і приготувати десерт на вечір. Блейн приходить додому через кілька годин і Курт не може стримати усмішку, коли знімає фартух і підходить до дверей, щоб зустріти Блейна.

\- Зі святом, любий, - Курт вітає його з теплотою, і Блейн винувато відриває погляд від нишпорення у своїй сумці, і, обіймаючи Курта, з нехарактерною ноткою промовляє, - О… так, з днем Святого Валентина, Курт.

Курт відсторонюється і занепокоєно насуплює брови. - Все добре? Ти ж знаєш, що мені не потрібен подарунок, якщо ти забув купити, - каже Курт, а потім понижуючи голос, додає, - Я впевнений, що пізніше ти зможеш це виправити...

\- Ні, я не... Я не забув, що сьогодні за день, але я. Ну.

Погане передчуття заволодіває Куртом. - Блейн, що трапилось?

Блейн прикушує губи і знову заходиться нишпорити у своїй сумці, потім дістає маленький згорнутий кольоровий папірець і віддає його Курту. - Ось.

Курт відкриває його з неспокійним серцем, не знаючи, що очікувати, але передчуття швидко розтає як тільки він розуміє, що це.

Пастельний малюночок людської фігурки у краватці-метелику, оточеної рожевими сердечками, а під фігуркою, дитячим криволапим почерком, великими літерами написано: «Містер Б. одружжетесь зі мною?»

Курт затуляє рот рукою, стримуючи сміх тільки тому що Блейн дивиться на нього з виразом несамовитого _суму_ , і сміятись зараз, можливо, не найкраща ідея.

\- Скотт дав мені його сьогодні, як раз перед тим як мама забрала його, і я не знаю, що мені робити, - Блейн каже, нещасно похнюпившись, і опускається на диван. Курт відкладає малюночок і сідає поруч з Блейном, потираючи його плечі.

\- Ну, як твій чоловік, я пораджу тобі відмовити, - говорить Курт, так лагідно як тільки може, все ще намагаючись не сміятись, а Блейн у відповідь стогне.

\- _Курт_.

\- _Блейн, -_ вторить Курт. - Йому шість. Він _закохався_. Діти постійно невинно закохуються і в цьому немає нічого страшного. Я б здивувався, якщо б не було маленьких дівчаток і хлопчиків, які пропонували тобі руку і серце, маючи на увазі, що ти, ну ти знаєш…

Блейн піднімає брову. - Що я що?

Курт закочує очі. - Ти, без сумнівів, найчарівніший вихователь у садочку, Блейне. Таке трапляється. Просто відмов йому дуже лагідно і… і… - Курт переривається, несподівано почуваючись ніяково, коли думає про це, але Блейн легенько підштовхує його і допитливо нахиляє голову.

\- І що?

\- І переконайся, щоб він знав, що немає нічого страшного у тому, щоб закохуватись у хлопців, і за цю частину він хай не хвилюється, просто ти… ти вже зайнятий і трошки застарий для нього, - закінчує свою думку Курт, і спостерігає як вираз обличчя Блейна пом’якшується, очі наповнюються теплотою і розумінням.

\- О, сонечко, - промовляє Блейн лагідно, піднімаючи руку Курта, щоб поцілувати кісточки його пальців, і Курт відчуває як все всередині стискається, від того наскільки він кохає свого чоловіка. - Звісно.

Курт притуляється до Блейна, деякий час насолоджуючись теплом від його тіла, аж поки не заставляє себе встати з дивану, і простягає руку, щоб підняти і Блейна.

\- Тепер коли це питання вирішено, думаю, ти погодишся, що найкраще буде повісити це освідчення в коханні на наш холодильник.

Блейн охає, притуляючи чоло до плеча Курта. - Краще не треба.

\- Скотт вклав багато сил у цей малюнок, Містер Б., - Курт наспівує, підбираючи листочок і проходячи на кухню, щоб повісити його на холодильник за допомогою магнітиків. - Було б ганебно змарнувати його талант.

\- Завтра ми його знімемо, - каже Блейн, підходячи до Курта ззаду, і цілує його шию, обгортаючи руками його талію. - А тепер щодо _твого_ подарунка на день Святого Валентина _…_

\- Так? - каже Курт, зображуючи саму невинність, хоча щось всередині наповнюється щастям, від легеньких поцілунків Блейна на його шиї, і захованої обіцянки у тоні його голосу.

\- Слідуйте за мною, Містере Андерсон, - каже Блейн низьким тоном, відсторонюється тільки для того, щоб переплести свої пальці з пальцями Курта, і веде його до спальні, поки Курт посміхається і стискує його руку.


End file.
